Demigodly
by Brisa Akiko
Summary: Alice is broken. Ever since she lost someone close to her on a quest-gone-wrong, she hasn't opened up to anyone but her friend Oliver. One day, a young girl shows up on Half-Blood Hill. The next day a camper goes missing and Alice has a dream from her mom about things being "set in motion." What does this have to do with Kylie's strange dreams and Alice's dead boyfriend? Post HoO.
1. Kylie Gets Ditched at Camp

Chapter One: Kylie Collins

"I don't want to go, Daddy!" Kylie complained. She folded her arms against her chest and glared out the window at the passing New York landscape.

"Kylie, you know I don't want you to go either," her father said, his warm brown eyes sad. "Your mother said this is the safest place for you. And after what happened last month..."

"I didn't make that happen, Dad!" Kylie nearly shouted. In May, right before school was out, Kylie was playing outside with her little step sister, Ivy. A man stepped into their yard, and tried to attack Kylie. She had barely escaped, and little Ivy was hurt.

"Kylie, they'll explain everything at camp."

"And about that… Camp Half-Blood? Is that something to do with the fact I'm half white?" Kylie's voice trembled, and her father looked over at her.

"Kylie Collins," he said sternly. "Do you honestly believe that I would send you someplace like that?"

"No..." Kylie admitted. "I just... I really don't want to go, Dad."

"I know, sweetheart. I wouldn't send you unless it was necessary. It's the only safe place for kids like you..."

Kylie lapsed into silence. "Kids like you." Dad said that a lot. Kylie still had no idea what that meant, and whenever Dad said it, he looked sad.

Just like when he talked about Mom. Kylie's birth mom, not Grace, Dad's new wife.

Kylie knew very little about her. She and Dad met in college, and she had to leave. Dad told her that one day Kylie was on his doorstep in a little golden cradle. She always laughs at that part.

"Here we are." Dad's voice was flat, and I looked up at him. His hands were clenched on the wheel.

"Where?" Kylie said, peering out the window. "I don't see anything."

"Straight up that hill," he said, pointing.

"Will you come?"Kylie pleaded, her voice small. "At least walk me in?"

"Sweetheart, I'm really sorry. I can't." She nodded, and grabbed her duffel bag.

"I love you!" Dad called out of the window, as Kylie was halfway up the hill. She looked back at him, tears in her eyes.

"Love you too."

She sprinted up to the top of the hill.


	2. Rainbow and Lover Boy

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! This chapter is a little better, I think. I like it a lot!**

**Anyways, I promise, as soon as I'm done posting this, I'm going to update "After Oz." I have most of it written, I'm just lazy.**

**~b.a. **

Chapter Two: Alice Swift

Alice ducked as the sword came rushing at her.

"Nice miss, lover boy," she taunted at her partner. "But you're going to have to do better than that if you want to win."

Her friend Oliver, son of Aphrodite, glared at her, offended. "Lover boy?"

Alice laughed and lunged at him with her sword. He blocked it, but she used a disarming technique she had learned from an old camper.

She pointed her sword at Oliver's chest. "I win. Again."

Oliver looked down at the sword point, and then laughed. "You think you're so-o-o tough, Rainbow."

She rolled her eyes and brushed a lock of her black hair out of her eyes. "Think of a new nickname." She picked up Oliver's sword and handed him the hilt.

"Again," she ordered.

"Alice!" Oliver protested, taking the sword and sliding it back in its sheath. "It's nearly dinner, and I'm exhausted. Can we stop?"

Alice glared at him. His flawless face was dripping with sweat, and he was panting. She sighed. "Fine. But I expect you bright and early tomorrow morning."

Oliver gave her one of his dazzling smiles. She rolled her eyes again, and went to grab a dummy from a pile in the corner of the arena.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"No." She lifted the dummy onto her right shoulder and carried it to a stand in the middle of the arena.

"Alice, you need to eat!" Oliver said, following her.

"If you're not going to train, then go away," Alice snapped. She didn't dare look at Oliver, but she could imagine the pathetic puppy dog eyes he was giving her. He sighed.

"I'll bring you some after," he said quietly. Alice listened to his retreating footsteps. She rarely bothered coming to dinner and her camp counselors had stopped trying to make her. Seeing all the people, all the sympathetic looks, it was all too much for her.

Training was the only way Alice could take her mind off things. Occasionally she would laugh. She drilled herself and pushed herself until everything was out of her mind, and she was totally focused on the fight. Which was hard for a kid with ADHD.

But when she didn't fight, the memories seemed to overwhelm her.

Like now.

Alice exhaled and reached for her sword.


End file.
